Undertale: From the Ashes
Undertale: From the Ashes '''is an AU made by Golden Forge on July the 21st. This is a special AU where Asgore actually crosses the Barrier when he gets the first Human Soul, reaching the Surface as a result. The story is about the new conflict between Asgore and the Humans. Main Story ''Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS.'' ''One day, war broke out between the two races.'' ''After a long battle, the humans were victorious.'' ''They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell.'' ''Many years later... MT EBOTT, 201X'' ''About one month before, a Human entered the mountain and never returned.'' ''However, something else has risen from the ashes, and a new War is about to begin.'' '''Undertale: From the Ashes has a similar starting backstory to the original game, except now Asgore realized he only needed one Human Soul to cross the Barrier personally. Only one Human falls down this time, and Asgore uses their Soul to reach the Surface with his newfound power. This leads to a new version of the conflict at hand. It was the Humans versus one Monster with unfathomable power now. The main question is, what shall the conflict lead to? Will Asgore destroy all of humanity? Will he take only six Souls and free his kind peacefully? Or will he maybe suffer the same fate that struck Asriel? Rules Please read these rules before adding anything to the page: * Ask Golden Forge for permission to add. If your OC is approved by him, you can add it. (You can ask him on this page, his message wall, or on chat when he is around) * Character page has to be up to standards before adding. (If the OC is going to be exclusively for this AU, we can talk over the "necessity" of having a full-fledged page) * If permission is given, please link the character's page (If it's needed), with the name. * If you think something is wrong, don't try to fix it yourself. Ask Golden Forge. * Human OCs are preferred for this case, as almost all Monsters are still locked in the Underground. However, it is fine if it is a Robot/Ghost or a Monster that happens to still be living on the surface. Note: Forge intends on only having up to five Monster OCs in this AU, as having a bunch of Monsters in the Surface (Especially if they're from the Underground) would most likely break canon. Settings and Locations Asgore's Territory Primum Castellum: The first civilization of the Humans, this massive city (Located about 10 miles from Mt. Ebott) was abandoned by the Humans due to Robots turning rampant there. Asgore eventually settled in this area, calling it "Base" and taking control of all the Robots with his power and research. This is pretty much the new Capitol of Asgore's Kingdom, until the Monsters are successfully freed. Ramsington Palace: This used to be the home of the Monarchy of the Humans, before the government was overthrown and replaced by the Democracy. Now, Asgore uses it as his primary base of operations and house, intending on making full use of its communications center. Augurium Aeger: An ancient mansion that used to belong to a powerful archmage, this mansion was filled with atronachs, familiars, and other such beings upon Asgore's entrance. It has been now extinguished under Asgore's control, and the new faction has intentions on using the ancient spells inside to their advantage. Cardell Keep: An old stronghold neighboring Primum Castellum, Asgore intends on using this fort for defense against possible Human attacks. While it is out of shape, it actually contains a mine full of materials, materials useful for repairing and making Robots. Human Territory Falmouth: The current Capitol of the Humans, Falmouth is a very impressive and large city located approximately 100 miles away from Mt. Ebott. The Democracy of the Humans rules here, and this is where they broadcast an official Declaration of War against Asgore. This city actually used to belong to the Monsters before the First War, which used to be called "True Home". The Black House: The Black House is the official home of the President, and this is where the Democracy of the Humans discuss each and every one of their actions. This building was built when the Democracy was established, officially making Falmouth the new Capitol instead of Primum Castellum. Fort Minbury: A stronghold located about 5 miles away from Falmouth, this is the official base of the Human Army. As it stands, this is the most heavily guarded area in all of the Human Territory, as it is the only place that currently has technology that outmatches that in Primum Castellum. Jacksville: A village located about 20 miles away from Falmouth, this is the closest town to Mt. Ebott that isn't abandoned. Asgore intends on taking the six Human Souls from this area, as it is closer to him than Falmouth, and it is far less heavily guarded than Falmouth. Neutral Territory Mount Ebott: While the rest of the Monsters do reside here, the Humans are unaware that they live there. As a result, Asgore has no need of guarding it, and the Humans have no reason to look into the mountain. It may serve as a battlefield however. Xoamt Woods: The Xoamt Woods cover the first 40 of the 80 miles that separate Asgore's Territory from the Human Democracy. While these woods may make it troublesome for Asgore and his Robots to move through, this can make for a good guerrilla warfare advantage, making Primum Castellum easier to defend. Greater Beetle Plains: The Great Beetle Plains cover the other 40 of the 80 miles that separate Asgore's Territory from the Human Democracy. While these plains make it easy for the Human Army to move through, there isn't much cover here, making it easier for Asgore to attack from afar. Canon Characters Due to almost all Monsters still being in the Underground, there is only two (MAYBE three) canon characters present in Undertale: From the Ashes. Asgore: The King of the Monsters, Asgore is a kind-hearted yet serious Boss Monster. When the first Human fell down, Asgore took their Soul and made his way to the Surface. The Humans were aware of his presence when a hiker saw him walking towards Primum Castellum. Although he has unfathomable power now, he is unsure on whether to just take six Human Souls and free the Monsters peacefully, or eliminate all of humanity to ensure his kind's safety. Frisk: In this AU, Frisk is nothing more than another Human living within Falmouth. While they aren't capable of combat as a number of Humans, they try to contribute when they can. Of course, they aren't the protagonist this time... they'll have a chance to shine though. Original Characters This is a list of original characters for Undertale: From the Ashes. Ask Golden Forge before adding any characters. Main Characters TBA Secondary Characters Remachine Script: Becca Leonard, or informally known as Script, is a 14 year old human that lives in Jacksville. She's a Justice SOUL that strives to live up to the expectations of one, dispite her short temper. She believes that Asgores intentions are not malicious and secretly wants to help him, leaving helpful notes in well-hidden hiding places. Side Characters Senet: In this AU, Sally "Senet" Freud isn't actually a mage at all. Instead, she is actually the main newswoman for Channel 6, the channel that delivers the big headline that Asgore has been sighted. She is still addicted to board games however, and she wears the same dress just for the show. She continues to be the main woman to deliver all of the news during this story. Magical Sabrina: The Magical Sabrina toyline is a popular Halloween doll for little girls that seems to have attracted an adult audience over the years. The Dolls will continue appearing as common enemies, while the Magical 6 are nothing more than the girls used during advertisements. Gallery TBA Trivia WIP Credits Credits go to TobyFox for making Undertale, and HolyTraitor/Reddest for the page layout. Category:AU Category:RP AU